Miles-Frankie-Hunter (Siblings)
The relationship between siblings Miles Hollingsworth III, Frankie Hollingsworth, and Hunter Hollingsworth began when Frankie and Hunter were born in 1999. They were introduced in Season 13 of Degrassi. History Degrassi Season 13 In Summertime, Frankie and Hunter are mentioned by their father Miles Hollingsworth II when he says to Miles, "Why can't you be like your siblings?" In No Surprises, Miles, Frankie and Hunter are seen with their whole family at their home. Frankie and Hunter were both praised by Mr. Hollingsworth in front of Miles. They're also seen being interviewed by their father's campaign manager. In My Hero, it is revealed by Becky that she and "Sir Excellence" both have mean older brothers. Hunter himself later tells Becky that real world people always disappoint (most likely referring to his family) and that's why he plays Realm of Doom. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Miles enters the family lunch and he discusses with his parents the boyfriend relationship, which they really don't approve of. Miles mocks everybody except Hunter by saying that it isn't "ridiculous" to kiss somebody. Frankie asks if Tristan and Miles are a couple, Miles says maybe and she asks if he is gay, bi, or experimenting with fluid sexuality, Miles shrugs in response. From this scene, it appears that Hunter has never kissed a girl. Hunter responds to Miles, "Suck it." and then listens to music with beats. In Wise Up, Miles comes home in a rage after having yet another fight with his father and Frankie and Hunter are both sitting by the window. Frankie tells him that he's just like their father and starts half of the fights they get into. Miles doesn't want to believe this and runs off. In If You Could Only See, Hunter walks in on his sister and Winston fooling around in bed with his brother and mother right behind him. He acts uncomfortable and can't look her in the eyes after. Mrs. Hollingsworth tells Winston he has to leave and then tells Frankie she cannot have boys in her room anymore, much to Frankie's disliking. In Hush, Miles is fast asleep when Frankie and Hunter try to wake him up, telling him how their dad has told them to get a ride to school with him. After trying to ignore his siblings asking if he's hungover or still upset about his fight with Tristan, his dad comes in and yanks the sheets off. He reprimands him for his actions and telling Frankie and Hunter that Miles is an example of how not live your life before leaving the room. Hunter tries assuring Miles that their dad is just stressed with the campaign, but Miles blows it off. When he starts looking for his pot, Frankie finds and confiscates it. She scolds him for his actions before retorting for him to not get high until after he drops them off. Tristan has Miles enter the empty classroom alongside Winston, Frankie, and Hunter. Miles figures they're there to act a crowd for their rehearsal, but they reveal it is an intervention. They tell him how they have come to the conclusion that he is addicted to pot, naming off all the symptoms of an addiction and that he has been showing them. Miles grows furious, snapping at Frankie for "playing with the big kids" when she has no idea what she is talking about. In Firestarter (1), they are seen having breakfast with their dad after Hunter and his dad leave the table Miles tells Frankie he knows that she was apart of Degrassi Nudes. At the end, their dad asks Miles if he's seen Frankie, to which he answers no. Hunter walks in and says that she isn't in her room as their dad wonders where she could be. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *The Hollingsworths are the first family to have more than two siblings be main characters. *Mr. Hollingsworth favors Frankie and Hunter over Miles. *They have had a relationship of some kind with Zoë Rivas. **Miles dated and is friends with her. **Frankie was a close friend and teammate of hers. **Hunter has had an attraction to her. *All three have criticized each other and their parents in some way. *They stood up to their father for once together in Firestarter (2). Gallery 640px-Miles Siblings.png 8iui.png 4-5 of the Hollingsworth.png Hollingsworth kids Hush.jpg Hollingsworth family_Hush.jpg degrassi-1412-h-fam2-580.jpg Degrassi1412 2812629.jpg Degrassi1412 2812929.jpg Degrassi1412 281429.jpg Degrassi1412 2814329.jpg Degrassi1412 2814029.jpg Degrassi1412 28229.jpg Degrassi1412 285229.jpg 10922633 929714767039218 4830231247607602051 n.jpg Degrassi-1412-hollingsworth.jpg CQr-WUxWsAAPj3m.jpg large.jpg Tumblr nyfsegZhys1r5uoxco1 540.jpg 8889jjj.png 89iiyyy.png Yuiyuiyuiyuiu.png See also *Miles-Frankie (Siblings) *Miles-Hunter (Siblings) *Frankie-Hunter (Siblings) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Siblings Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4